A Best Friend's Secret
by See The Light
Summary: Nina finds something personal of Fabian's. What does she find from it? Fabina. Two-shot! :
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Blue, David Archuleta, Green Day or Avril Lavigne. Much as I wished I did. But, like the Rolling Stones said, You Can't Always Get What You Want...**

* * *

><p>Nina walked up the stairs, thinking to herself.<p>

"Amber says he does. But is Amber always right?" Her thought trailed off as she saw Mick sneak out of her room.

"Mick?" She asked, "What were you doing in my room?" He grinned sheepishly and answered,

"Just leaving something for… Amber. Yah, Amber." He trotted back to his and Fabian's room, a proud grin on his face. Nina shook her head, smiling slightly. She stopped when she saw something on her bed.

It was a book. A blue, leather bound book. She peeled off the white sticky note, scanning over the rough scrawl that covered it.

_Hope this helps with your mystery. ;) – Mick_

She panicked momentarily. How did he know about the mystery? Did he know about Sibuna too? She took a deep breath and stopped. At least he was helping, and not telling on them. She picked up the book, flipping it to the back. There weren't any words on the covers. Or on the spine.

"No problem. It is an ancient Egyptian novel… right?" She whispered. She opened it to the first page.

_Fabian Rutter_

It was written in a neat, calligraphic hand, covering the first page.

"This is Fabian's? I guess he was reading on it too…" She said nervously. She felt like she was invading some sort of promise. Friends don't go through other friends' stuff… did they? She knew that her American friends often plowed through her stuff, looking for some sort of secret to tease her with, but did they do that in England too? She brushed the thought away, turning the page.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?__  
><em>_Tell me does that book that you're reading __  
><em>_Tell the story of your life __  
><em>_Do you believe in love at first sight?__  
><em>_Should I walk on by, __  
><em>_Turn a blind eye, to love?__  
><em>_Love at first sight_

The new girl moved in today. Honestly, she was not what I expected. I expected a loud-mouthed, gum chewing, arrogant American. Instead, she was beautiful, innocent, and one of the best people in this house. Yes, I said beautiful. I'm just glad I keep this in the back of my bookcase, because I would probably never live this down if anyone found out.

I now know that love at first sight exists. Because there probably isn't another explanation for the fact that my heart beats faster around her, I can't stop smiling, and the world seems to spin faster. Just like it says in those cheesy magazines that Amber reads.

Except there's nothing cheesy about this.

Nothing at all.

_- Fabian Rutter_

Nina's eyes widened.

_Love at first sight?_

She knew that she believed. After all, first her parents met with love at first sight.

And now she did.

Because she had felt all the symptoms that Fabian had described when she first saw him. She felt the blood run to her cheeks as she grinned from ear to ear. She took a deep breath, and turned the page.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?__  
><em>_All I ever think about is you__  
><em>_You got me hypnotized__  
><em>_So mesmerized__  
><em>_And I've just got to know__  
><em>_Do you ever think__  
><em>_When you're all alone__  
><em>_All that we could be?__  
><em>_Where this thing could go?__  
><em>_Am I crazy or falling in love?__  
><em>_Is it real or just another crush?__  
><em>_Do you catch a breath__  
><em>_When I look at you?__  
><em>_Are you holding back__  
><em>_Like the way I do?__  
><em>_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away__  
><em>_But I know this crush ain't going__  
><em>_Away_

Sometimes I wish I didn't love her.

But honestly, if I fell out of love with her, life would be pointless. Yes, I know it sounds like something out of a corny romance novel, but it's true. I was bored before she came. Nothing excited me. I was just the quiet, shy guy that was a friend to everyone. I didn't have a particular friend, like Jerome and Alfie. Sure, Joy was the one who I hung out with the most.

But, she annoyed me. She was clingy, jealous, and strange. In fact, one part of me was glad that she disappeared. One, she was finally gone. Two, if she hadn't left…

I wouldn't have met Nina.

Yes, sometimes I didn't love her.

But I have a perfectly legitimate reason this time. Today I summoned up the courage to ask her out.

And when I tried asking her, she said that her and I were 'ridiculous'. I laughed weakly, lying straight through my teeth.

And ran straight out of there.

Ugh, I'm an idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. I should've just told her. At least she'd know. But no, I chickened.

Going to go yell at myself.

_-Fabian Rutter_

Nina groaned, shaking her head. Was that what he was going to ask? _Ugh, I should've shut my big mouth_, she thought.

"Okay, one more page. Then I give it back to him," Nina whispered, a small smile on her face.

_My mental stability reaches it's bitter end__  
><em>_And all my senses are coming unglued__  
><em>_Is there any cure for this disease someone called love?__  
><em>_Not as long as there are girls like you_

_Everything she does questions my mental health__  
><em>_It makes me lose control__  
><em>_I just can't trust myself_

She kissed me today.

She kissed _me_!

Well, okay, it was on the cheek. But I think I felt heaven at that, brief, incredible moment.

I sound like a sixteen-year-old girl. I just hope nobody reads this but me.

I now know what heaven feels like.

Can't write much. In daze.

_- Fabian Rutter_

She read the first sentence with a huge smile; it felt like her face would crack. She heard someone knock on the door, and called for him or her to come in. She felt so dazed that she didn't think about who would come in.

"Nina! I think I found the next clue!" Fabian exclaimed excitedly, shutting the door behind him. He stopped abruptly, staring at the book in Nina's hand. He saw the big grin on her face, and instantly knew what she was reading.

"Nina?" He smiled lightly, covering his shaking nerves. She looked up, feeling the usual blush spreading across her cheeks. "What are you reading?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. She ducked, hiding behind the book.

"I am SO sorry Fabian! I just found it on my bed and…" he smiled gently.

"Can I have it back?" He asked, his cheeks reddening. Nina nodded, handing him the book, biting her lip. "Thanks," he grinned gratefully, walking out of the room.

Fabian walked into his and Mick's room. Nina was reading his book.

_Nina was reading his book._

How did she get it? He was going to _kill _Mick.

He sighed, opening the book to the latest page. His eyes widened as he saw curly, unfamiliar handwriting.

_I'm tugging at my hair__  
><em>_I'm pulling at my clothes__  
><em>_I'm trying to keep my cool__  
><em>_I know it shows__  
><em>_I'm staring at my feet__  
><em>_My cheeks are turning red__  
><em>_I'm searching for the words inside my head__  
><em>

_Cause I'm feeling nervous__  
><em>_Trying to be so perfect__  
><em>_Cause I know you're worth it__  
><em>_You're worth it__  
><em>_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say__  
><em>_I'd say I wanna blow you... away__  
><em>_Be with you every night__  
><em>_Am I squeezing you too tight?__  
><em>_If I could say what I want to see__  
><em>_I want to see you go down__  
><em>_On one knee__  
><em>_Marry me today__  
><em>_Guess, I'm wishing my life away__  
><em>_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good__  
><em>_It's just a waste of time__  
><em>_What use is it to you__  
><em>_What's on my mind__  
><em>_If it ain't coming out__  
><em>_We're not going anywhere__  
><em>_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

I love you too.

_-Nina Martin_

He couldn't stop the huge grin from coming.

She loves me.

She _loves_ me.

SHE LOVES ME!

* * *

><p>They could hear his excited screams from upstairs, and grinned triumphantly.<p>

"Mick, that just might've been one of your smartest ideas yet," Jerome said, patting Mick on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That just might've been one of my best yet! <strong>

**First Song: Love at First Sight by Blue**

**Second Song: Crush by David Archuleta**

**Third Song: 80 by Green Day**

**Nina's Song: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**


	2. I Wish

**Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I do not own House of Anubis or any of the quotes below.**

* * *

><p>Nina grinned when she heard Fabian's yells.<p>

"If it's possible, I think I love him more now," She sighed to herself as Amber entered the room.

"I told you! I told you! Now go down and kiss him!" She squealed, giggling along with Nina. Nina blushed, holding back another wave of laughter.

"You think I should?" She said hesitantly. Amber's giggles increased.

"Nina, I know Fabian well. If you don't do it, he won't."

"Well, okay," Nina smiled, putting down the book she was writing in.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Amber asked, running her fingers over the smooth cover.

"It's called an 'I Wish' journal. My friends from America started it. Any time we wanted something, but knew we couldn't have it, we'd write it down," Nina said, her cheeks reddening for no reason that Amber could see.

"Are you _blushing_?" Amber giggled, tapping Nina's cheeks with two fingers.

"I wrote that I wanted to fall in love. I wanted nothing else. All I wrote in there was about _him_," Nina smiled, hugging the book to her.

"Now go to that love, sneak a sweet kiss upon his lips!" Amber sighed, smiling sweetly. Nina knew that she was probably imagining a scene from one of those romance books she always read. She stood up, rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fabian snuck into the room after Amber left, grinning. He heard every word. He didn't want to act <em>just<em> yet. No, he was not scared. In fact, every other part of him was yearning to go run up to Nina, and kiss her, never letting go. But he needed to see the book. After all, she read his book. Why shouldn't he read hers?

Still… it _was_ Nina's. Nina, who Patricia had described as 'so secretive'. Fabian shook his head, nervously picking the book up. He groaned in frustration.

It was padlocked.

He tried tapping in her birthday. No result. Independence Day, one of her favorite holidays? Nope. The number of times she laughed at something he said? Fabian scoffed in disbelief as he realized that he knew the exact number.

"This girl will be the death of me."

Absently, he tapped in his now favorite number.

6646.

The book popped open. His eyes widened.

The front page was covered in floral patterns, absentminded doodles, everything just screamed NINA, NINA, NINA. She had written her name with bubbled, block letters, decorating it with small hearts inside the letters. Fabian stared at the page, tracing the designs with his finger. The love-struck smile still on his face, he turned the page.

_"A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me! Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." ~ Kelly Clarkson_

I know how love works. Jack and Rose. Rhett and Scarlett. Bonnie and Clyde. Thick and thin, they were together no matter what. And honestly, though it sounds cliché, it's something I want. Still, I know I have no chance. After all, all the boys at school are stupid, and you can't really find sensitive boys in a small town where there's no library, and has lots of arcades.

I'm leaving though. To a boarding school. In England.

Are people different there?

_I wish I'd fall in love_.

-Nina Martin

Fabian closed his eyes, smiling brightly.

"_We were given: Two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find" - Unknown _

That quote is incredibly corny; I'll be the one to say it first.

I thought that all my life.

Until I met him.

It's crazy. I don't even know his name. Yet I know that I love him.

After all, why would I be blushing as a write this? Why would my heart beat faster just by the thought of him? He's not even here. I've only seen him once.

I think he has my heart.

And you know what?

I don't even want it back.

_I wish that he'd love me too._

-Nina Martin

Fabian looked at the date, neatly printed in the corner.

It was the first day she was at school. One of the best days of his life.

He realized there were only two more entries.

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."__ Dr. Seuss _

It wasn't a spur-of-the-moment thing.

It wasn't.

I've wanted to kiss him for ages.

But I wish I had enough courage to actually kiss him on the lips.

I'm laughing because I realize that love is the most beautiful thing in existence. Forget roses. Forget pretty jewelry.

_I wish he'd realize I love him._

"You write things in here that you can't have?" He laughed. She really had no idea, did she? She had no idea just how tightly wrapped around her finger he was.

"_True love stories never have endings." ~Richard Bach_

He loves me!

I honestly can't remember a time when I was _this_ happy!

I know I sound like a boy-crazy ditz, but I seriously can't help it!

I could go on and on, but I'd probably end up trailing off, so I'll keep it short.

_I wish he'd kiss me._

-Nina Martin

Fabian closed the book, silently thinking about what he had just read. He locked the book again, tucked it back into her bed, and went down to find her.

_Where is he?_ Nina thought, groaning to herself. She'd checked everywhere, even the attic. She leaned on the stairs, wondering absently where he could be.

Fabian shut the door gently behind him, seeing Nina on the stairs. Sneaking up behind her, he hugged her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Guess who?" He whispered, grinning. He heard her gasp, and spun her around. He stared down at her startled expression, and grinned.

"Fabian! I was just looking for y-" Her hasty speech was interrupted by Fabian pressing his lips to hers. Fabian pulled back, grinning wider than before.

"Your wish is my command," He whispered. Nina's eyes widened. As she opened her mouth to ask, perhaps, how he knew about her wishes, she was silenced by another kiss.

"Nina Martin, be my girlfriend?" He asked, pink staining his cheeks as he pulled away.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Nina shut the door behind her happily, leaning against it in a daze. She opened her book again, preparing to write, when she noticed Fabian's familiar script covering the page.<p>

"_All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name." ~__Andre Breton_

Nina, trust me when I say you are one of the reasons that I live. Without you, I don't know where I'd be.

_I wish that we would last forever. _

_Fabian Rutter_

* * *

><p>Amber tip-toed into the living room, looking for her favorite headband in the living room. As she walked past the couch, she noticed something that made her grin happily.<p>

Nina lay on top of Fabian, leaning on his chest, asleep, while Fabian read his book, absently stoking her hair. He looked up with wide eyes. Amber smiled, pressing a finger to her lips, and collected her headband from the kitchen table.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished! <strong>

**Anyone got why his favorite number was 6646?**

**Number of letters in Fabian: 6. Number of letters in Rutter: 6**

**Number of letters in Nina: 4. Number of letters in Martin: 6 (though I was thinking Nina Rutter. Hee hee!)**

**Put them together and you get: 6646. ;D**

**Quick question: Should I write more Fabina? Say what ya think in the reviews. :)**


End file.
